Kana
by Mastermind416
Summary: The Earth Kingdom is greedy, and has taken over almost all of the known world. The Avatar is gone, lost to myth and legend, with no one to know if there is one or even they themselves are the Avatar. The world is at war, time for someone to stop it.
1. Chapter 1 Dawn

**Hello! Welcome to Kana, a new story that I am starting and hope to finish :D if you haven't noticed, I took out the prologue, this is to add some more mystery to the story and let you find out plot information as we go along, instead of me giving you a bunch at the beginning. So as I sit here, with five tabs open on my computer, listening to dubstep on Pandora, I begin the first chapter in Kana. Welcome to part one, Dawn. **

**Kana Part 1**

A dim, cold light was shining through a small window in the building. Kana snuggled in the covers on her bed, enjoying the temporary warmth that so contrasted from the bitter cold of the outside. She turned and opened her eyes bit by bit, slowly getting her eyes used to the light coming in from the glass window. Lots of things have changed since four generations ago. The old snow huts were taken down decades ago, replaced with new metal two-story buildings donated by the Fire Nation as a sign of peace. They were also given heaters, glass windows, and smokeless lamps to hang in the house during the night.

Kana looked up from her bed and stared at the ceiling. It was white, pure white, with no blemishes, cracks, or scratches. The walls were a clear blue, painted with strokes that seemed to make the walls look so smooth. The floors were carpeted with furs caught from the water tribe and set down casually onto the floor.

Kana looked outside at the eternally snow covered land her people had lived on since Katara's time, where children were already up and throwing snowballs at each other.

She got up, dressed, and walked down the hallway, yawning and rubbing her eyes. When she got into the kitchen, she checked the cupboards for anything to eat. When she found a piece of bread, she nibbled on it as she exited the house, surprised by the sight of her friend.

Bono stood by her door staring up at the sky, when he noticed her he smiled and said in a hushed tone "Hey Kana."

Kana brushed back a strand of hair and replied, "Hey Bono."

"Glad to see you woke up, get any sleep?"

"As good as I'll ever get now-a-days."

"I know what you mean."

The town, or village I should say, was just waking up. Husbands getting up to fish and provide, and wives getting up to prepare food for the children.

Bono and Kana made there way over to the shore, where they spent most of there time. The village wasn't small, but it most definitely wasn't big. It was just the right size that whenever they wanted, the two of them could just step aside and head to the shore.

Kana was skipping stones and Bono was fishing, all was quiet and all was peaceful.

Seagulls danced in the air and a clear blanket of sparkling snow lay on the ground, fresh from the snow last night.

Kana then looked in the air and smiled, seeing a bird fly in the air, soaring through the air with grace, but something was wrong.

Kana looked up from the water and frowned. The bird wasn't just flying for leisure, it was flying away from something. Kana was confused and looked in the direction is was flying away from.

Nothing could be seen except for glaciers and ice, sea and clouds. It was actually quite serene. All of the peacefulness laid out before her.

Kana looked out at the scenery and smiled. Nothing could spoil this moment.

"Hey, do you see that." Bono asking.

Kana asked "What?"

"Don't you see that speck over there, something on the water?"

Kana squinted and blocked the sun from her eyes, seeing nothing, "Come on, you're joking with me."

"Am not! Look, over to the left of that glacier, the blue one sitting right next to Katara Ice Plain. See it?"

Kana looked further, concentrating on anything out of the ordinary. The first thing she saw was a black speck, "Yeah, I see it now."

"What do you think it is?"

"Well it could be a ship, then again it could just be another glacier."

"Na-uh, glaciers aren't black. Is it, a whale?"

"No, too big for a whale."

Kana stood perplexed by the confusing dot, as it got closer and closer, they could see that it was clearly a boat, a big one. Headed straight for the village.

"Do you think we should warn the tribe?" Kana asked.

"I don't know, it would take a lot to do that, they might even get here before we manage to."

_It,_ Kana thought,_ we don't even know what it is._

Kana stood and thought the situation over, "What about the alarm tower?"

"Kana, you know that thing hasn't been used in years, for all we know the bell could be cracked or worse."

"Well I'm going up there, whether you're coming with me or not."

Kana walked away without Bono following, eventually running into a sprint to get to the tower, everyone she bumped into she would warn about the ship, making her way to the alarm tower in the center of the town.

When she made it to the tower, she ran up the many many stairs to the peak, when she finally got to the top she paused to catch her breath.

_Why make an 'alarm' tower so hard to get to?_

As she thought this, she heard something in the distance, a hard _thump_ sound like something hitting the earth.

_That's impossible,_ she thought, _the only earth nearby is-_

She didn't get to finish her sentence, as she was thinking a huge chunk of compact earth from near the beach slammed into the ice tower. The tower may be made of hard ice, but that doesn't stop a hard boulder of earth flying through the air at 100 miles per hour. The crash from the earth was enough to send half of the peak tumbling off into the ground.

Kana looked with shock an entire wall was send falling, dragging the bell along with it.

Kana looked out the window to see what was happening, through the gap she could see a great ship, with green flags flying and laid out over the deck to showcase a large gold circle with a square hole in the center.

Kana shook as she recognized the symbol, _Earth Kingdom, but how did they get here so fast?_

She ran down the stairs and reached the bottom, surprised to see that no one was grouping around the fallen bell, they were all crowding around the ship.

Kana sprinted through town, making her way through the empty streets that seemed to make the place into a ghost town.

She ran through the town like a mad man, fueled by the curiosity and possibility of harm that could be done to her town, and something else that was deeper than all of those put together.

She ran out of the town and onto the beach, crunching through snow and breathing in elongated rasps.

As she got to the crowd, she noticed that all of the town's folk had different expressions on their faces, shock, curiosity, anger, drowsiness, fear.

She had to shove passed people to try to get to the front, and upon getting there was shocked herself.

The ship was much bigger than she expected, giant, ominous, foreboding, the only color being from the green banners and smoke bellowing out from a hollow column at the top.

As she was staring at the ship, she noticed that a large group of earth bending soldiers were coming out of a large hole, walking across a wide metal boardwalk onto the beach.

The mass was lead by one man, a scrawny man in leather armor who she doubted could bend. He brandished a sword on his belt and a scroll in his hands. As he approached the group a crowd of young boys ran over to him in awe and curiosity. The soldiers around him held up their pikes and pointed them towards the boys, causing them to immediately stop and making one fall face-first in the snow.

With a slight smirk the guards took back up their spears and continued walking with the head.

When they were almost to the crowd (composed of roughly 1,000 people) the men stopped at a rock, which the lead began to stand on.

Everybody was quiet, no one moved, no one spoke, the only sound heard was the seagulls barking and the ocean quietly lapping at the icy snow-covered shore.

The man, apparently satisfied with the quiet crowd, then began to speak.

"_Attention all members of the Southern Water tribe!_

"I speak here today for the gracious and merciful Lord Tuma, extending his most holy and benevolent offer to you on this day, as an act of utmost peace. Lord Tuma has extended his hand of steel in an offer that you cannot deny and one that is benignant in all ways expendable under Tuma's sun and sky."

"Get on with it you honey worded rat!" yelled an old man from within the crowd.

The man scowled into the crowd, showing obvious hatred for the old man and all of the water tribe.

"Very well, as you wish. Our benevolent king has asked you for a mutual fellowship, you will have two representatives, a man and a woman, who will be sent to Ba Sing Se as a show of peace to the great and powerful Lord Tuba. These two people will be used as servants and will be given the utmost best we can in food, shelter, and will be treated with a great respect as all the lord's servants do. Who shall volunteer?"

The group of people stood there motionless, some in shock, some in fear, all with extremely negative feelings.

Then Kana spoke "You want to force us into a contract which we have not read, and give you two slaves as tribute every year? I think I speak for everyone here when I say _no_ to this deal and its crazy terms."

The man winced very slightly, almost undetectably so, at her comment.

"Are you sure? I'm sure the people gathered here have other opinions. I will have you know that denying the terms has... consequences."

"Well we don't care about the consequences, I'm sure all of us here are sure that _death_ is better than slavery."

The crowd grew ominously quiet at her up-burst, and again nothing was heard but the sea.

"It seems as if the other people have different opinions Ms., what was it now?"

"Kana, my name is Kana."

"Well _Kana_, as I have said before, it looks like you are a minority among your own people. But just to make sure, all in favor of the current terms and conditions of Lord Tuma's most merciful contract of peace, stand over to the left." the man waved his arm in that direction.

The crowd grew still, and steadily, groups of people began to approve of the treaty. Kana saw people she knew, people she cared about. Dwight, Kunto, Brom the story-teller, Hork the black-smith, Gnash and Kiki the lovely old couple, Gonge, Shishi, Tenshi, Tinshi, and others she had known all of her life, betraying her in an instant.

Kana stood there, mouth open, with a small stream of tears dripping down her face.

"Kana, you have been outnumbered by a large portion, not only are you a minority, but it appears you are the _only_ person with that interest. Now, I would like for all the elders to come forth from the crowd."

A small old man carrying a staff of seal tusks came forth. He had a long white beard and bushy eyebrows, and a look of ancient wisdom in his eyes.

"Is this all? I figured there would be more." he let out a small chuckle, "Now, please come here and sign the treaty."

The man held out a quill dipped in ink, dripping onto the floor. Kana stared at the ink, at the small black puddle that was forming on the snow.

"Well? Won't you sign?" the man asked.

"You have asked me to step forth and I have, I shall do no more. This is my village and I shall not have it taken by some savage rock throwers."

Enraged, the lieutenant squeezed the quill in his hands, smothering his fist in black ink which only made him angrier.

Fumbling through clenched teeth, he said, "Is this your true opinion 'Elder'?"

The man nodded.

"Well than, I see no other way to conquer this place but by force. Very well."

The crowd was shocked, some screamed, some yelled in agony, some even fainted. Yet all had their eyes set on the elder.

"No!" the elder shouted, "Do not lay a hand on any man, woman, or child gathered here. I will sign your treaty."

"Good, I see you have discovered a sense of reasoning you old man."

The lieutenant reached behind him and took another quill from a soldier. Then, taking the piece of parchment from another, handed the quill to the elder.

The elder looked at the quill for a long while, simply staring and contemplating long enough to make the lieutenant's arm feel soar.

"Well? Won't you take the-"

The elder then took the quill and signed the treaty in one fluid movement. Everyone from the crowd was shocked. Kana however was enraged.

"How can you do this? You have just betrayed everyone who you call your family! How can you call yourself an "elder" if you make decisions that endanger every single one of us and-"

"Silence!" the lieutenant commanded.

"I will have you know that it was perfectly within his limits to make the decision, now whether or not he-"

"NO! This is not how the future of the Southern Water Tribe will be, if you won't stop this than I will and-"

"_Guards! Grab her!"_

Kana never had time to react, before she knew it she had been snatched in the arms of two hearty soldiers much stronger than her.

"Wait, what? You have no right to-"

"Actually I have every right, if you will read the treaty, it states that I have every authority to select personally the slaves... servants I meant say, from anyone and everyone here. So.. I choose you." the man smiled an evil smile.

"Wha... you..." Kana stood there, eyes wide, breath gone from the shocking truth she was facing.

"Congratulations _Kana_," he said it as if it were a curse, "you have been enrolled as one of Lord Tuma's humble servants."


	2. Chapter 2 Prisoner

**Hey! Kana part 2, alright ;)**

**Nothing more to say, again (as I always say) alert & fav if you think it's worth it, review _whenever_ possible.**

**Have a good day :D**

**Kana Part 2**

_I can't believe this_ Kana thought,_ after all I've done for them, after all of the things I've helped them with, they just give me up to slavery!_

Kana sat on a hard cot in a tight, smelly, cramped cabin. The walls were all of metal and there were no windows, the only pieces of furniture being a cot and a small broken dresser nailed to the floor.

Kana sighed and laid down, pulling the thin scratchy blankets over her. When they had captured her and taken her onto the ship, they had taken all of her possessions besides the necklace her brother gave her, a small bone dagger she kept concealed in her boot, and the clothes on her back.

She sat and she sat, feeling the slight rocking of the ship. Occasionally a man would walk by her cell, her senses heightening in case of an attack by an earth kingdom extremist.

After a while, she managed to sleep a little. She couldn't tell if it was night or day when she woke up, but her internal clock said night.

She opened her eyes to see four soldiers looking down at her with emotionless faces.

"Sir Sung would like to see you ma'am."

_What's with the courtesy all of a sudden?_ she thought.

She thought it best not to talk back to four trained soldiers, so she said nothing and complied silently.

When she got off the cot, her back was sore and her neck so stiff she couldn't move it to the left without a sharp sting of pain.

The soldiers took out iron hand-cuffs and latched them onto her wrists, and after a moment of checking the chains and pulling on the locks, were satisfied enough to start walking.

When they made their way to the hallway, they immediately took a left, then went up a narrow flight of stairs, then took another left and then a right, then went through countless numbers of turns and stairs that were hopeless to try and memorize, so Kana stopped trying.

When they were walking through a seemingly normal hallway, they stopped next to a door. There had been many like it on their way there, numbered with plain blocks of iron welded above the door, this one with a large 727 stamped in black letters.

The soldiers knocked on the door in a strange way, on the right side, on the left side, on the top, then next to the door. A shuffling of locks and clicks was heard before the door swung open, revealing yet another bland looking room with glowing red lights set on the walls.

The decoration was better than Kana's cabin, but still bland compared to other places. There was a metal table with a map of the entire world placed onto it, and bookshelves crammed with naval attack and defense tactics.

Looking over the map was a stout man with a short stubby pony-tail, as was the custom of earth kingdom officers of high rank.

Kana looked him in the eyes, trying to decipher his thoughts, but the man kept his face still, obviously well trained in the art.

Another man was off to the side, leaning against the wall. He wore traditional earth kingdom clothing and a gold badge declaring him the Colonel's adviser.

_Colonel eh?_ Kana thought_ This guy's knee deep in propaganda shit I'll tell you that much._

Another man was to his left, a great sword hung on his back and metal armor gleamed all over his body. Another silver medal revealed him as the Colonel's personal bodyguard.

The adviser spoke first "Well well, it seems out guest has arrived sir." he walked over to her and lifted her chin, observing her with a keen eye, "What shall we do with her?"

Kana snapped at his hand, almost biting him.

"I suggest we squeeze it out of her." the guard said.

"No, that would be too risky, what if she's too horribly wounded?" the adviser asked.

"We're not _that_ careless wimp."

"Well still, the possibility for error is-"

"Oh the possibility for error is this, blah blah blah!" the guard mocked him.

"Oh, sir are you seeing this?"

The colonel looked down in frustration, a vein pulsing on his head. "Enough! I'll not have you two bickering like a group of school girls contesting for who's prettier. Back to your spots!"

The two men quickly walked back to their separate walls, eyeing each other closely all the way.

"I must apologize for these two _girls."_ he put extra emphasise on the word, "They can't tell the difference between the hand that feeds them and the one trying to kill them."

Kana stared at him with revenge, saying nothing and observing her captor.

The colonel coughed awkwardly, "Ah, yes. I have yet to introduce myself. I am Colonel Sung, a pleasure. I already know your name, but would you be so kind as to tell me yourself?"

Kana said nothing and stared.

Sung stood perfectly still, making it a battle of silence, who's patience was better than the other's.

Kana stared almost unblinkingly, only doing so when her eye's felt as if they were going to burn any second.

Likewise, Sung stared, but with steady organized blinks. The smile on his face steadily disappeared after a while.

The vein on his head started to pulse again, and his face turned from calm, to furious anger.

After a while he turned to his advisers and motioned to Kana, pointing to a cloth rag laying on the floor. "If she won't talk now, she won't talk at all. Gag her and keep her gagged until we get to the palace."

The adviser nodded and the guard grabbed the rag, both walking over toward Kana.

Kana said nothing as they tied the gag around her mouth, no matter how hard they tied it or how rough they handled her. Throughout all of these she glared at the colonel with unblinking eyes.

"Take her back to her cell until we arrive." he said.

Then she was almost dragged across the floor to her cell, thrown in, and locked up.

**Sorry this one is so short, another longer one is coming soon. Much longer. Well maybe not _much_ longer just, longer.**

**Anyways yeah, alert & favorite if you think it's worth it, review whenever possible.**

**Have a _great fantastic day!_**


	3. Chapter 3 Ba Sing Se

**Kana Part 3**

Hunger was all she thought of, thirst was all that filled her mind, the need for food was evident. Ever since they had gagged her and locked her in the cell, they hadn't fed her nor let her her drink, and it was starting to take its toll. Every minute felt like an hour, every hour felt like a day, every day felt like an eternity, time seemed to crawl at a torturous pace.

She could hardly sleep at all, the bruises from when they threw her in the cell were too painful, and when she tried to look down at the damage her stiff neck would scream in pain.

The only thing that could give her some sort of difference from the boring sameness of the cell was the rocking of the ship. She counted the dips until she lost count, then started over. She made it into sort of a game for her to pass the time.

The highest she made to was about 2,500, then she lost count and started over.

After a while even the rocking of the ship became too boring, so Kana decided it was useless to do anything but give into the pain.

It was excruciating, the wait seemed like it would never end, the pain from her bruises, the pain from her headache, the pain from her hunger, and the pain from her stiff neck didn't help in the slightest.

And just as Kana was giving in to darkness, when the pain started to numb a little and bliss quiet started to seep into her body, the ship .,shuddered, pulling her back to reality and away from the calm grasps of death. _Why do I still live?_ she thought.

_To be victorious._ something said in her mind.

It wasn't her thought, she had hardly ever thought that in her life. So if not her, than what said it?

Before she could answer herself, the heavy clank of metal footsteps made all of her senses heighten, including the pain.

The cell door unlocked and five soldiers entered the cramped cell. Four soldiers she could recognize as regulars, but the other seemed foreign. He wore a grand green silk cloak with gold trim, and fine boots and gloves. His head was bare and bald, but his mustache was fairly long and grey, his eyes were gentle and gray with wisdom.

"What have you done to her?" he asked with authority.

"We were under Colonel Sung's command sir, we were not to enter her cell or take the gag off until we arrived at-"

"And have you arrived?" the man asked.

"Uh, yes sir."

"Then what are you still doing here? Feed her! She's nothing but skin and bones! All of you go get her double rations right now."

With a burst of quick yes sirs, the soldiers left, leaving her alone with the old man.

"Let's get that horrid gag off of you." he said.

He reached down and with gentle hands untied the cloth from the back of her head, then took it off and placed in on the floor.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Kana's voice was hoarse from under use, but she managed to get a few words out, "Food. Water." she whispered.

"Oh don't you worry, we'll have your stomach full in no time. Just rest and drink this." he took from a small bag a glass bottle of clear, cool water, except it had some sort of strange quality to it, making it shimmer a dim light of many colors onto the walls.

Kana tried to take the phial, but her hands were bound and hurt whenever she tried to reach for it.

"Rest easy little one, just open your mouth."

Kana complied and opened her mouth as wide as she could, which wasn't that wide at all from not being able to use her jaw for days.

After she sipped the water, cool energy fueled through her arms and legs, and a small part of her thought the feeling to be a little familiar.

"What is your name?" she said after she felt slightly recovered.

"My name is Anil, what is your name?"

Kana looked up, surprised to find her neck soft and flexible and her bruises fading. _What did he make me drink?_ she thought.

"My name is Kana." she said.

"Well met Kana. Ah, I see your food is coming, you shall soon be full and healthy again."

Three of the four soldiers entered back into the cell, two carrying small trays of food and one carrying a large flagon of water and a tin cup.

The meal was a feast compared to what Kana had eaten before, the bread was steaming and fresh, the vegetables ripe, and the salted pork tasted like an absolute delicacy. The water was cool and refreshing, without the strange stench that came from her old prison water.

When she couldn't eat anymore, the plates were almost empty and the flagon completely dry.

Anil laughed and looked at her, "That's better, don't want any servant of the king to be treated like a slave now do we?"

The soldiers told Anil that they needed to take her into the palace, to which he agreed to and asked to accompany them. They nodded and got her on her feet, unlocking her leg chains and walking her out of the ship.

When they made it onto the deck of the ship, the sunlight was too bright, almost blinding. Making Kana close her eyes and gasp in surprise.

When her sight returned she checked her surroundings, making her gasp in surprise once more.

The walls of Ba Sing Se were towering and larger than anything she had ever seen. They stood almost one hundred stories tall and slightly glistened in the sun light.

They motioned her forward towards a strange block of earth with doors, paper windows, and a slate roof colored green and gold.

When the door opened, the inside was revealed to have padded stone seats and carpeted floors. There was nobody inside except for a half-dozen guards and two earth benders standing behind the train.

When she walked inside and sat in a seat, a guard standing next to the door poked his head out and shouted, "Go ahead!"

After he did, the train slowly started to move forward, the feel of stone scraping on stone vibrating throughout the train, which eventually stopped when they reached a good speed.

Kana looked at the closed window and wished she could see what was outside, then she felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Do you mind if I get that for you?" Anil said, sitting next to her.

She nodded silently. Reaching over, Anil opened the window, letting in a cool breeze and the fresh scent of grass.

Kana looked out and gasped yet again at the beautiful scenery, rolling green hills filled the area between the inner and outer walls, with occasion farms dotting the serene landscape.

She smelled the air and felt another familiar part of her mind perk up and feel the sensations of the landscape.

Kana felt whatever it was and tried to contact it, knowing that whatever it was it definitely isn't native to her mind, yet she felt a strange connection to it.

_Who are you?_ She asked the being.

_I am you._ It answered back.

_What can you be me? I have never felt you in my mind before._

_I have answered your questions._ it said, then it sank back into hibernation in the back of her mind.

While she was wondering what the strange thing could be, the train slowed down as they neared the outer wall.

When they were about to enter a large, dark tunnel, Anil turned to Kana and said with an excited voice, "We're here!"

Then the window turned dark, and everything about her was in shadows.

_Here we go._ She thought.

**Starting to get serious! Review whenever possible, alert & favorite if you think it's worth it.**

**Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4 Verge of Entrance

**Hey guys! Part 4!**

**Review whenever possible, alert & favorite if you think it's worth it ;D**

**One thing, it's pronounced uh-neel, Anil. **

**Alright, peace.**

**Kana Part 4**

Kana had just ridden the monorail to Ba Sing Se, the entrance tunnel was dark, nothing but shadows enveloped all of the passengers inside the small train.

With nothing to see, Kana's other senses heightened, she could hear the calm, collective breathing of the other guardsmen, and of Anil, a kindly old man who had treated her much better than the harsh prison guards.

A small light could be seen up ahead, getting slightly brighter and brighter.

Kana tensed herself, preparing for the fourth gasp she knew she would make.

Anil turned to her and smiled, "Are you prepared for this young one?"

Kana turned and nodded, seeing in his eyes a sense of kindness and watchfulness like one she had never felt before. A sudden bump in the road made her loose her train of thought and suddenly look out the window, noticing that the light had gotten much brighter than from before.

A guard coughed into his sleeve and looked up at Kana, quickly looking away when their eyes met.

Kana turned abruptly and looked back out the window, _What was that about?_ she thought.

The light was getting much brighter now, any minute and they would enter Ba Sing Se.

The train rustled and bumped along the tracks, the breathing of the men inside was loud in the dark quietness, and the light seeping in from the entrance was beginning to get bright.

It was getting brighter, brighter, brighter.

The breathing coming in calm rasps.

Anil's presence beside her.

Then it happened.

The light quickly became too bright, engulfing the entire train in its bright presence. Making the outsides of the train appear completely white, when you weren't covering your eyes from the brightness.

When her eyes finally adjusted, she looked down at her feet. _Am I really ready to see this?_

A voice in her head said, _You have to, there is no use resisting it now._

_I don't know who you are, so please stop talking._

_I am you, and you are me. There is no other explanation._

The presence went back into hibernation in the back of her mind, leaving her to her thoughts.

_He's right,_ she thought, _there is no use resisting it now._

She looked out of the window of the train once more. As she did, her mouth dropped of its own accord, and her breath refusing to not be a part of the beauty of the city before her.

The city seemed to be a sea of tan rooftops, with occasional spire jutting up from the ocean, signalling markets, forums, and other public meeting places.

When she moved her eyes through the city, she was shocked at how big it was. It made her feel as if everything around her moved on and on for thousands of miles, and amongst them she was but an ant.

When she looked further into the city she found that not all of it was crowded buildings and alleyways. She saw larger houses with green lawns and trees, and even farther she saw buildings with great gardens and paved roads, signalling the upper-class nobles showing off their wealth.

In the center of the noble district was a huge palace of green and gold, with guards standing still as statues and people quickly walking in and out of it.

_I wish I could live there, like a queen, with robes of soft silk, and fine foods every day, and gold jewelry! Oh how I want gold jewelry!_

Anil turned to her, "Well, what do you think of the city?"

"It-" she could hardly put words to describe it, and instead looked at Anil with gleaming eyes.

He laughed, "Ha! You remind me of the first time I went to Ba Sing Se, I was just as speechless as you." he smiled and leaned back in the seat, staring into the distance with glazed over eyes.

Kana turned back to the window, looking out as a little girl would at her presents for Christmas. The new things she was seeing were being drunken up like water after a drought.

But when the train kept going, and didn't stop at any of the exits, she started to be confused.

She turned to Anil, "Where are we headed? Why aren't we stopping at any of the exits?"

Anil looked at her and winked, then looked back forward with a slight smile on his lips.

Kana's imagination went wild, _Will we go to one of the noble's houses? Will I get to walk in the gardens? Oh where will I stay! The wait is killing me!_

The strange presence seemed to stir again, and started to talk,_ You do not know where you will be kept?_

Kana didn't answer for a while, _Who are you? Why are talking to me know? Why not the other times in my life?_

_I have already answered the first question. As for the others, I have been watching, observing, learning what I am like, what _you_ are like. Do you not know where you will live? Have they not told you that you will be the king's servant?_

Kana went blank, trying to absorb all of what she had just been told.

_No. That can't be._

_No? Why not? It only seems logical they would keep you close to the king when you are serving him._

The abrupt nothingness that filled her mind passed, now filling her with shock.

_I- how will? I will never be worthy of living in a palace._

_No you won't, which is why you will kept in the servant's quarters, not as rich and decorated as the other areas of the palace but much better than how your life used to be._

Images of the inside of the palace entered her mind. Places she had never seen before.

_How do you know of these places? I have never been to them, and if you are who you say you are then you have never been there before either._

_I am you, yet I am also myself._

_Enough riddles! This has gone on long enough. Tell me who you really are and I will stop pestering you._

The being shook its head, or at least gave her the feeling of shaking his head, _You have much to learn. All shall be revealed to you in time little one, be patient, that is your first lesson._

It once again went into hiding.

Kana looked back down at her feet.

"What troubles you Kana?" Anil asked.

"Are we going to the palace?"

Anil nodded his head, "Yes, yes we are."

Pure joy flooded Kana's heart, _I'm going to live like a princess!_


	5. Chapter 5 Welcome to the Palace

**(imagine me saying this in a Bear Grills voice) Day 5, still no new reviews, running low on enthusiasm. The only thing keeping me going is the track stats of how many views I'm getting, don't know if I can keep this up.**

**Get the picture? ;)**

**Kana Part 5**

The train stopped outside of the palace and the guards motioned for Kana to exit. Anil stepped out of the way to let Kana pass, but something was strange about his stance and how he walked. He moved swiftly and quickly, as is expected of an adult at his age, but something was different. When he walked, the air rushed past him slightly quicker than usual.

Kana dismissed the thought and walked out into the sun. Unlike normal monorails their stations or rail-stops, this rail stopped right outside the palace to insure quick access in case of any emergency.

Kana looked around the square at the people crowding around the train, some pointing and some laughing at her clothes. Some ran forward and spat on the ground in front of her, shouting "Death to the Water Tribe!" as they fled.

A group of girls holding umbrellas and dressed in fancy clothes walked by and looked at her with disgust, grunting and talking quietly amongst themselves.

When the soldiers gently pushed her forward Kana was dragged from her thoughts, and with a start began walking towards the palace.

When she entered the palace, the first thing she noticed was gold, lots and lots of gold. Pillars of marble had great long green silk banners hung from them, embroidered with the Earth Kingdom symbol.

They walked her forward to a great golden door etched with many images and scenes throughout history. In the top left was carved a scene of a baby being born in a small cot, with ostrich-horses, cow-pigs, and some form of hybrid chicken standing, looking up at the baby. Then next to it showed a man battling a horde of people with a sword and shield, fighting back with vigor and strength shown with great detail on the etched door. On the lower left was etched the same person from the battle, kneeling and receiving a crown from someone wearing rich fur clothes and holding a staff. The last one on the bottom showed a ruler sitting on his throne looking out towards the right.

A soldier towards the back of the escort came forward and pulled on a chain near the door. After a few seconds a bell hooked to the ceiling rung once... twice... three times.

A guard in green and gold armor by the wall nodded and said, "He permits your entry."

The door opened on oiled hinges, making no sound.

The huge bulk of the doors swung quicker than usual, which normally would have taken much longer had it been opened without bending from others unseen.

Sitting inside the chamber was a grand throne room, much more elegant than the one by the entrance way.

Along the strip of flooring towards the actual throne was a strip of green carpet lined with gold carpet. The flooring was of black marble, with small milky swirls occasionally mingling.

Columns followed the carpet and three yard intervals, made of wood with green fur lining the bottom of the columns for decoration.

One green light was centered in every pillar to shed a look of rich comfort all over the throne room.

The actual throne itself was very large, with a colossal golden statue of a badger mole behind the throne of gold.

There were no guards seen, on the sides, by the door, not even by the king's side, the room appeared unguarded.

As Kana and Anil got closer, she began to see more features of the king. He had a large, pronounced double chin and a short, well kept moustache. On his head was a golden crown that could almost be mistaken for a hat. His face held an expression of calm welcoming.

When Kana made her way to the foot of the throne, Anil moved down to bow and motioned for Kana to do the same. Kana and Anil both bowed, and when they looked up the king was smiling pleasantly. _He smells sweet._ Kana thought. The thing in Kana's mind started to arouse.

"Welcome! Welcome Kana, representative of the water tribe!"

_Representative my ass. _Kana thought

_Indeed._ the thing in her mind said.

"Anil! I am glad indeed that you made it back. How went the trip?"

Anil looked up and replied "It went well your Highness. Nothing went awry besides for the treatment of our guest by the guards."

"What?" Lord Tuma stood up and shouted, "Who did this?"

_Like he would care about your safety._ the thing thought.

_I agree._

"Two guards who were in charge of holding Kana in her cell, your Highness." Anil said, averting his eyes to the ground.

"I will have them lashed twenty times for their actions." he looked sternly in the distance.

"It was not their fault sire." Anil continued. "They were under orders from Colonel Sung."

"Sung eh?" Tuma said, "I will have his troops cut in half for his insolence. But of course, Anil, you have been good to me this mission. I will grant to you one wish of anything, besides part of my kingdom or a promotion surpassing my second-in-command... or anything dealing with the Dai Lee."

_Dai Lee?_ Kana thought,_ Who are the Dai Lee?_

"Doubled pay and extra rations for the servants, as has always been my wish."

_A special, "non-existent" unit of the Earth Kingdom military._ it thought, sending images of men in deep olive colored uniforms, throwing rock-hands from under their sleeves, some at Feng himself.

"Now now, you know I'll never be able to do that, it's just too much money that we don't have."

_What did you do to make the Dai Lee attack you?_

_Exist._

"And my answer is as it always has been sir, if you have enough money to fund war instruments for all of your troops, why not have enough money for the people who help you through daily life as well?"

Kana thought about the comment for a while before giving up the purpose, she was growing used to the riddles and confusing responses he had started saying from the beginning. Well, was he even a he?

_Are you a boy or a girl?_

_Why do you ask?_

_Just curious._

"I am sorry, I can not do what you ask of me." he turned to look at Kana.

It thought for a minute, before finally_ I'm a boy._

Kana was surprised at the simplicity of his answer, but was shaken from her thoughts by more conversation from the king.

"So Kana, why were you chosen as a representative from your tribe?"

Anil looked over at Kana with a look like hardened steel, conveying the message _Watch what you say._

Kana nodded in acknowledgment and looked back up at the king, "I was a skilled diplomat in my town, my parents-" Kana stopped herself.

"What of your parents? My... resources told me you had no family living with you. Care to elaborate?"

Kana thought for a second.

_Tell him the truth._ Hethought, _Be honest with him and he will come to trust you. A king as a friend is much better than a king as an enemy._

_But what about a tyrant?_ Kana thought back.

_Even a tyrant, it will be better to overthrow him later on if you are closer to him._

_Over throw? How am I going to overthrow a tyrant? Why would you even say that?_

_Shh, speak quickly or he will suspect something._

Kana looked back up quickly, "I, had a family growing up. A loving mother and father, and two sisters. But... something happened early in life that I can't now recall."

"Interesting." Tuma replied, his eyes briefly revealing a sense of relief, which the being thought humorous for some reason.

"You are well fit for this job I feel. Anil, kindly show this young woman to her room if you would please."

"As you wish sire." Anil replied, walking off to the right.

The only thing to the right was darkness, with no light showing any sort of wall, but when Anil walked up to the shadow a light began to glow in the heigh ceiling, revealing an old wooden door with small brass hinges.

Anil opened the door and held it open, with a fresh golden light flowing in from more lights like the one on the columns, except these were colored a rich, deep yellow. When Kana went through the doorway she entered a wide hall with a stone floor and soft green walls.

Many doors lined the hallway, with occasional people quickly walking in and out.

When they made their way somewhat into the tunnel, they stopped at a door on the left, which had "421" written on the door in gold plates.

Anil opened the door and allowed Kana to enter.

She entered the room and looked at her surroundings. It was simple, not as exquisite as Kana's past home in the Water Tribe, but enough to live by and have a little left over.

The bed was surprisingly big, about queen sized, with large covers. The pillows were simple, with no sheets, but looked comfortable enough. An old dresser, like the one from the prison but bigger, sat next to the bed with a lit candle and three pink flowers in a plain white vase. A larger dresser sat opposite the bed along the wall, with two doors opening to simple servant's clothes that fit her alright, with also some leisure clothes.

The flooring was carpet, with no stains, colored emerald green. The walls were green with thick maroon stripes going all the way around. The ceiling was white, with a large Earth Kingdom symbol above the bed.

_Well, this looks okay._

_I've seen better. _he replied.

"Do you find this to your liking?" Anil asked.

"It's... okay. I can live here."

Anil smiled, "Great, I'll have dinner brought to you." he left.

_Well, now that we have some time alone, care to explain how you got into my head?_

He was silent for a long while, then said, _Why do you ask the questions that you already have the answers to? I. Am. You. There is _no_ other explanation._

Kana sat on the bed, _Oh come on, that's the only answer you've given me for, well, I don't know how long we've been-_

_Fourteen days. _Feng interrupted.

Kana took in a silent gasp,_ I was in the prison _that_ long?_

_Yes, I was only able to keep track of time through... well that's not important._

Kana thought for a while, _What were you before you were in my head?_

_Cleverly worded question. _He gave the impression of sighing. _I found love. I conquered kings. I made friends. I made enemies. I've been almost everywhere you've been before I was in your mind. I was a bender, a strong bender, and I was the-_

Anil came in carrying a tray of bread, soup, clean water, and some sort of steamed root.

"I see you're getting used to your surroundings." Anil smiled.

The being gave a positive feeling upon looking at Anil, then retreated back into the depths of her mind.

Kana looked down at the bed she was sitting on and pulled off a stray strand, "I guess you can say that."

"Well, I hope you get used to this, this is all you're going to be seeing for a long while."

Anil handed her the tray, "I hope not."

She stared at her food for a while, smelling the steam that came off of the stew and observing the texture of the root.

"It's called asparagus-broccoli," he said, "try it, it's better than you'd think."

She picked up the fork and stabbed the root, picking it up and looking at the strange branch-like appendages protruding from the top. She didn't feel hungry, but knew she should eat something, so started to nibble on it.

When a small piece of the root hit her tongue, she could barely taste it, so took a larger bite. The root tasted insatiably delicious in her mouth, especially since she hadn't eaten anything good since the boat ride. She swallowed up the root quickly and then began to test the bread, feeling the slight fluffiness of the baked wheat loaf. She bit into tit and found it delicious as well, but tried to contain herself as she ate it.

When she felt satisfied she moved onto the soup, smelling the slightly sweet steam rolling off of the liquid.

She picked up the spoon and sipped a little of it, it was surprisingly bland after the root and bread she had eaten before, and slurped it up slower than the bread.

When she was finished she gulped down the water and let out a breath of content.

Anil took the tray and nodded to her, then left out the door.

_Well, here we are. _Kana thought.

_Here we are indeed._ He thought back.

Kana curled up in the bed with the covers over her.

_Can I ask you a question?_

_Of course._

Kana thought for a second, _What is your name?_

It thought for a second as well, _Feng,_ it replied, _you may call me Feng._

Feeling content, she relaxed under the sheets and closed her eyes.

_Good night Feng._

_Good night Kana._

Then she fell asleep, into the every changing plain of dreams one visits every night.


	6. Chapter 6 Get Used to It

**Kana Part 6**

"_Mommy daddy!"_

"_I'm here Kana, I'm here."_

"_What's happening daddy?"_

_No response._

"_Daddy? Daddy!"_

Kana awoke with a start, sweaty and hot under the wool covers.

She sat up and gasped in air, which seemed to be at a loss to her lungs, breathing in deeply and trying to contain herself.

It took her a while to calm down, and when she did she looked around at where she was. She turned to the right and saw the draped window and wardrobe. Turned to the left to see the door and the dresser with an extinguished candle sitting on the top.

She was in the Earth Kingdom Palace, and not at her home with a warm fire, hot meals... and without Bono.

She sat up in her bed for a while, focusing on nothing but breathing, in, out. She felt nothing but the sensation of air going through her throat, and cared about nothing else than getting another load of oxygen in her lungs. It was an old trick to calm herself she had been taught when she was a child by her elder, the very one that had betrayed her.

She stopped breathing when she heard footsteps coming in from outside the door. The footsteps got closer and closer, getting ever louder as they drew near the door. It opened with a slight creek and Anil popped his head in.

"Kana, are you awake?"

Kana exhaled heavily, "Yes, why are you here so early?"

"It's nearly eight Kana, I thought I'd let you sleep in since it's your first day on the job. Don't expect me to do it again though, you're expected to wake at four each day."

"Four?" she said louder than usual, "How am I supposed to do that?"

"You'll get used to it." Anil smiled, "Now get dressed and step outside when you're ready." he turned and shut the door.

_Well, so starts another day._

_Be happy you have one, some other people aren't so lucky._

Kana walked towards the wardrobe, _You're up early, you don't usually rouse up until about noon at the earliest._

_I was awoken early by some, disturbance. Nothing important else you would know about it._

_I doubt it._

She opened the wooden doors and took out one of the same colored uniforms, _Is this going to be what it's like every day?_

_Until... yes._

She stripped down from her hold clothes and started to place on the new ones.

_What, is there something you want to tell me?_

She slipped on the pants and worked on the sleeves.

_Nothing yet, patience young one, in time._

Feng receded back into the depths of her mind.

_I should just stop asking questions. _she thought.

When she had finished the coat and shirt she put on her shoes and gloves and walked out the door to Anil, waiting for her.

"Ah, I see you've gotten into your clothes okay. Time to get to work."

"What kind of work do we usually do?"

"What any servant would do, clean, cook, garden, serve."

"What do the new servants do?"

Anil reached behind himself and grabbed a mob and bucket, "This."

Kana groaned.

"Oh come now, it's better than scrubbing the barnacle-clams from beneath a two ton warship with a scraper."

Kana grunted when picking up the bucket, "That doesn't mean I have to like doing this."

Anil shrugged, "I guess not, but that's no excuse for not doing it."

"I never said that." she began to haul the bucket and mop over to where Anil was headed, down into the long hallway.

"You thought it."

_I did..._ she thought.

Anil smiled, "Start here." he put his foot down on a crack going from one side of the hall to the other, "And go until you run out of cleaning water."

Kana moaned.

"Ah! No complaining, now get to work."

Anil walked away taking something from the concealed utility belt he carried everywhere, something Kana had noticed as soon as she laid eyes on him.

With a sigh, she picked up the mop and plopped it in the bucket, releasing a huge splash that got the front of her clothes wet, "Gaah!" she shouted as the cold sensation nearly made her teeth chatter.

Other servants walking by laughed at her rookie mistake, some who saw her couldn't stop laughing and were rolling on the floor.

She blushed and continued mopping, pushing the mop with new found vigor and mumbling curses to herself.

She was half way to the end of the hall when Anil came back carrying a stack of papers. He left to his room and came out seconds later with the papers gone, he looked to his right at Kana and he smiled.

"Getting used to it?"

"It's, okay."

Anil leaned against the wall and watched her mop, staring at nothing, "You know you're going to be appointed a tutor soon."

"A tutor," Kana continued mopping, "what's a tutor?"

"Someone to teach and act as your supervisor while you're here, he will see that your dorm is kept clean every day and sees that you get to bed at the right time each night. Basically your 'boss'."

Kana dipped the mop back into the bucket, "What will he teach me about?"

"Basic things, mathematics, science, reading and writing, and basic weapons training."

Kana perked up at weapons training, "Like, what kind of weapon?"

"Swords, pikes, daggers, clubs, pretty much everything."

Kana's eyes were wide open, "How much training in each weapon?"

"Well, at least until you can win proficiently in a sparring match with them."

"And when do I start my, training?"

Anil stretched out his back, "Now now, we won't know that until you actually _have_ a tutor. Now keep mopping until I said you can stop."

Kana groaned.

Anil looked at her and smiled, a deep smile that conveyed many emotions, but mostly an ancient sadness that was hard to tell from someone who wasn't used to reading faces, "You'll get used to it."

He walked down the hall and turned away from her line of sight.

Kana sighed, dipped the mop back in the water, and continued mopping.

_It will get better. _Feng came back from the back of her mind.

_How can you possibly know something like that?_

Feng thought for a moment_ I have connections._

Kana felt the impression of a smile come from his thoughts, before he slipped back and went to sleep again.

_Always the type to talk in riddles._ Kana sighed and continued mopping.


	7. Chapter 7 Servant to the King

**Hello everyone! Here's part 7, hope you like it.**

**Shout out to TAIntED cReatIvITY for the feedback and support!**

**Alert and fav if you think it's worth it, review whenever possible ;D**

**Peace my brothers!**

**By the way, I just watched Legends of Korra (SO AWESOME!) and saw that in 70 years, they had cars, steam boats, radios, speakers, and were pretty much in the '50s just about. Then looked at mine, which is about 200 years after the first, and everyone is still in about that same time frame. If you weren't aware of that, well you are now, just roll with it ;)**

**Kana Part 7**

_A silhouette figure was standing at ready position, hands at their sides. Then they were raised, and a large column of water came in from two adjacent pools. The column was in the air, dead still, pure and clean. The light coming through it sent ripples of blue on the dirt floor, beautiful in every sense of the word. The figure clenched the hands into fists, and the water condensed into an ice-spear, with a barbed end at the bottom. The figure threw both hands down furiously, and the spear sliced into the floor._

Kana awoke with a gasp, eyes shooting open and looking around quickly. Her sheets were damp around her body and clung to her skin. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, shaking herself from yet another of her vivid dreams.

_Why am I having these?_

Feng began to stir from her mind, but didn't say anything.

_Good morning._

No reply.

Kana sighed and decided to leave well enough alone. She laid back down in her bed and closed her eyes, ready for sleep to retake her, when she heard a knocking on the door.

Groaning, she got herself out of bed and struggled to the door. She opened it to Anil standing in the hall, fully dressed and awake.

"I will never know how you manage to wake up at this god forsaken hour." she said.

Anil chuckled, "You will get used to it, it's actually quite easy once you know how to rouse yourself."

Kana let out a sigh, "What time is it?"

"Three forty-six, I think fourteen minutes is plenty of time to get dressed."

Kana looked back at the window to see that it was still dark outside, "Alright, I'll be out in a minute."

Anil smiled, and Kana shut the door.

She dressed herself in the same, dreary servant clothes that fill the wardrobe, looking at herself in a hand mirror set on her nightstand. Seeming content with what she had on, she put down the mirror and slipped on her shoes, heading for the door.

She was about to open it when she heard footsteps coming down the hallway stop at her door.

"Ah, Anil, my old friend, to whom do I owe the pleasure of meeting you here on this _delightful _morning?"

Anil sniffed, "Nothing and no one Muno, now please if you will, could you kindly continue to your duties? We wouldn't want Lord Tuma getting angry."

Muno chuckled, "I should say the same for you, what are you doing standing here outside of the rookies dorm, does the old man think he can, how do I say this, woo her into a-"

"Do not say such perverted things you pig! I will have you know that the King himself ordered me to escort her to her tutor-assignment ceremony, which you, yourself, are interrupting. and last time I checked the King doesn't exactly care for people who try to halt nor slow down his wishes. Now I am not going to ask you again, return to your duties!"

Kana heard footsteps walking away quickly, and mumblings that she couldn't make sense of but were most likely curses.

Kana waited until the footsteps were gone, and then waited just a little longer to make sure Anil wouldn't suspect anything, then walked out casually, playing dumb as if nothing had happened.

"So are we ready to go?"

Anil didn't look at her, but stared into empty space, "Yes, let's go."

They walked to the end of the hall and opened the door into the grand chamber, which still took Kana's breath away every time she went into the room.

Tuma was sitting on his throne, deep in thought, fingering his golden crown. When Kana and Anil walked up to the throne, he looked down at them and smiled, putting back on his crown.

"Ah! Kana, I am happy to see that you have made it." Tuma said.

Anil stepped up and put his fist to his heart in a solute, "We are here and eager to see what you have in mind for us Tuma."

Tuma stood and motioned for the scribe to take note, who was already scribbling on a piece of parchment with a quill.

Then, "I have chosen a tutor for you, however I must have the approval of both the tutor and the one who is to be tutored before they can begin their studies. Now, _Muno!"_

Here Kana tensed, she did not want to be taught by someone like him, and if it was him, Kana didn't know what she was going to do.

"Bring me the doctrine."

Kana sighed, it wasn't going to be him.

"Yes my Lord." Muno said, moving back to the hidden door he had entered in from. When he emerged minutes later, he was carrying two pieces of parchment, an inkwell, and two quills.

"Thank you Muno." Tuma added, which made Muno smile lightly and bow his head before walking away.

Here Feng began to perk up.

_Been a while since we've talked friend. _Kana said.

_It's been a day, calm yourself._

"As I said before, you and your tutor must agree to the standing, else I'll have to choose someone else who does agree." Tuma said.

_Where _have_ you been by the way?_

_At a place where the dead live._

Kana didn't ask anything else on the subject.

"Now, Kana, do you agree to be tutored, and to be subject to the day-to-day routines that are accustomed to being such."

Kana nodded.

Tuma chuckled, "Hehe, we need a signature, not a simple nod. We can't keep record of a nod nor have physical evidence of it in court, should it result to that."

She was about to walk up to the paper when she stopped and looked down shyly, a blush coming to her cheeks.

"What's the problem?" Tuma asked.

Here Anil stepped forward and cleared his throat, "Uh, you're majesty. Kana has not learned her alphabet, much less how to read and write. She will not be able to sign the document."

Tuma rubbed his chin in thought, "Hm... I see... well no matter. We just need a physical representation that she in fact agreed to the terms. Could she, use her hand print?"

Anil tried to suppress a laugh, which sent Kana into even more embarrassment.

"Yes, I believe she could do that."

Kana was red in the face when a servant brought out a bowl of ink, filled to the brim. The servant never once took her eyes off the floor, and not a drop of the pure, black ink fell onto the ground.

When she placed it on the table she meekly walked back to the tapestry that covered the door.

The king took no notice of this, and smiled as Anil took her hand and dipped it in the ink, then placed it on the paper.

The ink sunk into the parchment nicely, leaving a pure black image of her hand.

Anil looked at the palmprint and his smile faded away, leaving his face almost a pale white.

"Ah, yes. Thank you Kana." Tuma said, "Now for your tutor. Anil!"

Anil snapped out of his trance and snapped his head up to the king, "Yes master."

"Do you agree to the terms of tutoring this young woman, and providing all that she needs to live and do her duties as a servant of the king."

Kana's mouth opened wide and her eyes widened even more.

"I do my lord." Anil said as he picked up a quill, dipped the end in ink and signed the parchment.

Tuma smiled widely and stood up, unsheathing his sword, "Kana, step forward."

Kana's mouth snapped shut and she looked up at Anil.

He whispered in her ear, "Go ahead, he's making it official."

Kana nodded slowly and walked forward, head raised.

When she was at the steps to the throne, she stopped and kneeled.

Tuma raised the sword with one hand and brought it slowly down to her right shoulder, "By my right as King of the Earth, Lord of the Stone, and rightful heir to the Earth Kingdom, I hereby lay upon you the title of Servant to the King." He raised the sword and placed it on her other shoulder, "Rise and take the cup that has been given to you, serving it to your King and Lord with honor."

Kana rose and smiled.

**Thank ya for reading! More coming up, this time it's getting much more serious. Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been procrastinating D:**

**By the way, check out xoxsillygoose for her pretty awesome story Passing Over, I love it**

**Alert & favorite if you think it's worth it, review whenever possible, PEACE**


	8. Chapter 8 Not All Fun and Games

**Kana Part 8**

Kana and Anil were walking back from the tutor assignment, making their way to their rooms.

"_You're my tutor!_ Oh my gosh, this is gonna be amazing! You're gonna teach me to use my fists, and a sword, and a shield, and a dagger, and how to ride an ostrich-horse, and-"

"Can you please stop talking!" Anil said harshly, "Yes yes, I am going to teach you. But it won't be all fun and games twenty-four seven, you still have your duties as a servant. And I won't teach you much on how to wield weaponry, you will mostly learn arithmetic, and algebra and science, and how to read and write especially."

Kana kept her mouth shut on the way back to the dorms, looking down in thought and embarrassment.

Anil sighed once they got to Kana's dorm room.

"What is it, is something wrong?" Kana asked quizzically.

Anil didn't answer for a while and continued looking into empty space, "How many of the old stories do you know?"

Kana wasn't expecting a question like that, and had to think for a while, "Uh, I know of Oma and Shu, the moon goddess Yue... I didn't really learn that many stories, I didn't exactly have parents to tell me them to get me to sleep."

Anil didn't say anything for another long while, "Hmph..." is all he said before walking away.

Kana stood there wondering about him for a long while before she noticed that Feng was wide awake.

_Did you hear all of that? _Kana asked.

_Yes._ He said before he went back into the depths of her mind... again.

Kana sighed and went back into her room, undressing and getting into her sleeping gown. She laid down in her bed and was about to close her eyes, when she noticed a book on her nightstand.

She sat up and picked it up, trying to decipher the symbols on the cover. She shrugged her shoulders and put the book away in the drawer, laying back down and closing her eyes.

**Sorry this is such a short chapter, I'm thinking about posting a few short chapters along with some longer ones. A way to get readers more content with my writing, idk =P**

**Anyways, that book at the end? It's gonna play a part soon, as well as the palmprint Kana had, as well as her weapons training, and of course Feng, Feng will play a HUGE part in the story towards the end. Trust me, it will blow off your socks, and your feet, and a part of your legs, and maybe some of your thighs... but yeah, it's gonna be huge.**

**Anyways, *ahem* without further ado.**

**Alert & favorite if you think it's worth it, review whenever possible.**

**PEACE**

**(have a good Easter Sunday ;)**


	9. Chapter 9 Used to It

**Yo! This is Part 9, think I might try to update more often. A lot happening soon, trust me, _a lot._ **

**Kana Part 9**

_Kana was in a great white oblivion, with infinite nothingness stretching out in all directions._

_A voice spoke behind her, or rather many voices, sounding as if an entire chorus were speaking at the exact time, "Heed these words mortal. You are not the first to carry the title, in fact many others before you have held the torch aloft. You are no more special than them, yet you are also no less. You will soon learn of your destiny, of overthrowing a tyrant, of learning our ways, and of being what you were meant to be."_

When Kana awoke, she wasn't sweating nor hot. She felt calm and content, as if everything was right with the world, and nothing were wrong.

She was staring at the ceiling, thinking of nothing, and enjoying the feeling of contentment washed upon her.

There was a knock at the door, and at once she sat upright and threw off the covers, walking over to the door and opening it.

It was Anil, "Are you ready for your first teachings?"

Kana nodded.

"Good, now get dressed and we shall proceed."

Kana undressed and slipped on her servant clothing quickly, making sure she had all she was supposed to wear.

When she stepped out, Anil was smiling, "Ready?"

Kana nodded quickly, a broad smile coming to her face.

"Follow me to the courtyard."

They went through the hidden door and into the grand hall, making their way to the back of the room past the throne and into almost pitch black darkness. They came upon a small green light almost invisible to visitors and went through a pair of big wooden doors dimly illuminated by it. They entered a big courtyard with freshly trimmed grass as short as a golf course, and beautifully colored flowers lining a few gravel pathways..

They made their way into a pavillion in the center, with a big muscular man sitting on the concrete floor ready for them.

"Ah! Anil!' he exclaimed at their sight, "I see you're ready to finally spar with me! What shall it be, swords, pikes, _fists!"_

Anil chuckled, "No Gamu, not today. I am not here to be taught, but to teach. I have become a tutor."

Gamu stood and boomed a hearty laugh, "Is that so! Well, you will do a fine teacher. Is this the lucky new servant you're taking under your wings?"

Kana nodded, trying to appear strong.

"Ah, it seems she will do well, I can tell."

Anil stepped forward, "Gamu, do you have any idea of what weapon she would seem fit to wield?"

Guma looked her over and rubbed his chin in thought.

"Well... do you like up close encounters?" bring his hands in a sword and shield ready stance.

Kana shook her head.

"Hm... well, do you like long range tactics?" pulling back an imaginary arrow to his eye.

She thought for a second, and shook her head again.

He furrowed his brow in concentration, closing his eyes.

Finally he surprised them both by jumping up and shouting, "Aha! I know just the thing for you, a quarter staff! Long enough to give your room to breathe, and short enough to take down enemies with precision, it's perfect!"

Anil seemed to like the idea, "Hm, seems like it's a good suit for her. Let's see how she uses one."

Guma walked out to a smooth plot of stone in the floor a few yards off from the pavilion.

"What's he doing?" she asked, "Isn't he supposed to get the staff?"

Anil shushed her, "Do not speak, observe."

Guma stepped out into the middle of the slab of stone and turned back to them, "Is that all it will be Anil, a short staff and a sword?" he yelled to them.

Anil nodded, "Yes, that will do. Oh! and a shield as well, don't want to die now of all times." he chuckled.

Guma boomed a hearty laugh, "Ha! Alright, a sword and shield for you then."

Anil chuckled again, and Kana heard him say under his breath, "Not yet, still one last thing to carry on to the end."

Guma stood with his legs at shoulder width, hands to his hips in fists, eyes closed as if concentrating. Then, with a grunt, he slammed his foot to the ground and a small spear launched out of the ground, perfect, sharp, and finely decorated.

He caught it and placed it on the ground, making it stand perfectly upright and straight with basic earthbending.

Next he did the same technique to conjure the spear, but this time a small table was raised with a curved scimitar and shield lying on top of each other.

Anil grabbed the shield and unsheathed the blade, which were both colored the same shade of brown as the stone, but with lines of decor, seemingly etched by a great and skilled blacksmith.

"These are perfect." Anil said.

Kana took the spear from the broad smiling Guma, "A little tip with this little instrument here." He tapped the spear tip, letting loose a short metallic note, "Try to hit him with the pointy end."

Kana gave him a slight smile and a bow, turning and walking into the pavilion.

Anil was standing there with his sword and shield raised, a big smile on his face, "Remember, don't think you can take me just because I'm old, never underestimate your enemy."

Kana nodded and looked down at her spear, and when she looked down she noticed markings on the floor made in paint.

"What are these for?" she asked.

"Those are for bending matches, we won't be doing that."

She nodded and raised her weapon.

_For months uncountable, the same routine was followed. Wake up at four, mop the outside hallway, eat breakfast at six, train until ten, then various tasks that needed to be carried out for the king or his occasional visitors with lunch and dinner intertwined._

_Nothing ever changed, and the king seemed to be the nicest person in the entire palace, pampering the servants when he could with gifts like chocolate, flowers, and for Kana, extra room to breathe when she was overburdened by being so new to the congregation. _

_Kana never stopped doing what she did, and built up a good sum of money from the tips she would occasionally get from generous guards, or wealthy guests of the state who would throw money around like it was nothing._

_She didn't make any friends, not because she didn't want to, but because Feng always had something to say when another person her age walked up, making everyone think she was crazy, looking into the distance and squinting in the middle of conversation. She would talk to Feng about this at night, but he would always dodge the questions and ignore her, giving off a sense of amusement from her confusion and anger. However whenever she was around Anil, he gave them plenty of room to talk, in fact sometimes helping her with certain oral tests he would give her for her studies._

_The education went well, and she quickly grasped the concept of algebra and writing and, because she didn't have anyone else to talk to, was a determined studier. She would ace all of her tests, pass all of her oral exams, and excelled at weapon fighting. She was especially skilled at the short staff, and practiced for hours on end on dummies, partners, and teachers. _

_She also never stopped being pulled to water, as is expected of a Water Tribe member, and occasionally could feel the moon pulling her, the water, and everything around her. She tried meditating with help from Feng, but could never grasp the concept of sitting on a mat, staring into the distance and "releasing your mind."_

_Anil became like a father to her, teaching her academically and morally, and how to fight for herself._

_She could read as fast as anyone, and occasionally would sub in for the scribe when he was sick. Of course she was never as fast as he, but could do an hour or two's work for him._

_She was used to the everyday goings on and learned to simply let her mind wander when she was doing mundane tasks._

_She learned to get used to it, and excelled at everything she tried._

**The next episode is going to be crucial, you're going to read it and go wide in the mouth. It might be long, but then again it might be short, I haven't written it yet.**

**Sorry for the long wait when I said I was going to update sooner _ procrastinated yet again.**

**But I am setting an update date! If I haven't posted at least one new chapter in that week, Tuesday is going to be my publish day. Keep in mind that this is just an in-case-of-emergency-break-glass kinda thing.**

**Anyways, alert & favorite if you think it's worth it, review whenever possible.**

**PACE MI AMICI!**


	10. Chapter 10 Ultimate Revelation

**Hey! Part 10 guys ^_^ this part... will blow your mind.**

**BY THE WAY! Someone by the penname of KP100 alerted my stories yesterday (relative to when I'm writing this), so I decided to look at her profile.**

**O_O let's just say this person is obscenely obsessed with Danny Phantom, to an excessive degree... BUT HEY, DID I SAY THAT WAS A BAD THING? XD **

**Kana Part 10**

Kana once again awoke to the sound of rain flicking against her window. She had no strong negativity for it, and in some instances found it comforting, but recently it had become a nuisance.

She could tell with her internal clock that it was just about four, so she got up and dressed in her servant clothes, which were fresh and clean from yesterday's laundry.

She was brushing her hair in the hand mirror when Anil rapped on the door, "Coming!" she shouted.

"Hurry! You're almost two minutes late!" he said from behind the door.

Kana just about dropped the brush, _TWO MINUTES LATE?_ she thought,_ MUNO WILL KILL ME!_

She hurried as fast as she could with her hair before attaching a golden pin to her hair.

Anil knocked on the door again, "I'm coming!" she quickly slid a dagger into its sheath and placed it in her shoe. A good trick she had learned from Guma in her self defence training.

She nearly fell out the door and startled Anil, sending the eyes of everyone in the hallway trained on Kana.

"Sorry..." she said meekly.

"Don't worry about it! You have to get to Muno! You're supposed to help prepare the banquet for the guests!" Anil said with hurriedly.

Kana stood and smiled shyly.

He gave her a quick hug and patted her on the back, "Now go, quickly!"

She ran through the hall and before she went into the throne room, made sure to check herself of any wrinkles. Feeling content she calmed herself and walked casually through the hidden door.

She noticed two things that ultimately sticked out in her mind: one, dining tables, with rich green table cloth were lined in the center of the hall, going from the throne about half way through the entire room. Secondly, the king, who normally wears fancy clothing but today he was wearing an abnormal amount of gold. Earrings, necklaces, rings, even his shoes were inlaid with gold. Everything he wore shone as if he were a bright star, and the effect was exactly what it was supposed to be.

Kana walked up to Muno, who was going through a checklist on a clipboard, "Ah! Kana, you're here. Please, we need you to assist us in kitchen duty, you can cook well, correct?"

She shrugged, "I know how to make a few things."

"So you can use a spoon?"

She sighed, "Yes."

"Good! Then get to the kitchen, the head chef will take care of you from there. Oh! Hota! Come over here and help me with-"

Kana made her way to the other side of the hall, where another hidden door lay behind another banner.

She opened the door and went through a short hallway, made to make sure the clanking obnoxious noices of the kitchen wouldn't disturb the goings-on of the court.

When she entered the kitchen, a man in white clothing was waiting for her, "Are you the help Muno would send?"

She nodded.

"Good! Here, take these," he handed her a white apron and chef's hat, "Now what we're going to be making-"

The job in the kitchen was probably the best job she had ever been given, she had fun dumping the flour, shaking in spices, and watching the firebending attendants start oven fires with the flick of a finger.

When she was finished she was very pleased with herself, not only had she had fun, but she had just about filled her quota for a day's work, in about four hour's time.

She walked out with hands covered white with flour and made her way to the washing rooms in the servant's quarters.

When she had cleaned herself she walked to her room and pulled open the door, but before she could enter, Anil tapper her on the shoulder.

She leapt up and flew to the wall in shock, "Oh! Anil, don't scare me like that!"

Anil had a very serious look on his face, which made the wrinkles on his face much more predominant, "My apologies. Kana, as your tutor I'm here to tell you that you have not fully filled your quota of work for today."

She shrugged and looked at her feet, "Oh come on, I only need to do a half hour's work, they can live without me, right?"

He shook his head, "No, but I have an alternative. How'd you like to get some extra tutoring in?"

She sighed and looked up, "Fine, lead the way."

Anil didn't smile, nor give off any emotion of the excited, optimistic mentor she had always known since, she had to think for a while. _How long have I been here?_

_Two years,_ Feng came in,_ you've been here two years._

He had been unusually attentive today, reacting to a lot of instances in the kitchen and giving advice on certain herbs she found that could enhance the dish. She added them in secret, otherwise the guards or other chefs would accuse her of attempted assassination, which is punishable by _four months _of torturing before death.

_Thank you,_ Kana replied.

_You're welcome._

Wait, did he just say you're welcome? He never uses words like that, things are always straight forward and to the point with him.

She snapped out of her trance to find Anil taking her to the courtyard, except when they made it outside into the open air, he turned sharply right and walked to a door in the wall.

"Anil, are you sure we're allowed in there? Everytime I try a guard appears out of nowhere and tells me I can't."

He chuckled, "Trust me, the guards are all preparing for the banquet, they won't notice two servants walking where they're not supposed to go."

She shrugged and followed him to a set of stairs, winding their way up hundreds of steps. When they made it to the top Kana was shocked to find that they were in a fifty-story watch tower.

Anil turned to her when they were at the top, "Do you remember when I asked you about the legends you knew, many months ago?"

She had to stop and think for a while, "Yes, I think so. Why are you asking from up here?"

Anil looked at her and smiled, "Do you remember what also happened that day?"

"Yes," she said unhesitantly, "my coronation."

"Yes, your coronation. Do you remember what you had to do to make it official that you were in fact receiving a tutor?"

She squinted, "I had to use my palm print. But, Anil, what does this have to do with anything?"

"You'll know soon enough. Listen, I'm known around the servant's quarters as one of the only palm readers, and a really good one too. Once I was able to predict when a cup bearer was going to be set free from prison, and when a baker was going to be executed."

She sat and thought for a moment, "Again, what does that have to do with why I'm up here with you?"

He sat down with his back to the wall and put his hands in his face, "That's exactly what I thought you were going to say. Please listen to me. I doubt you have, but have you ever heard the legend of the Avatar?"

Feng intensely perked up and went straight to attention.

Kana felt her spirit leap at the mention of the word, "No, but... no."

Anil seemed pleased with her answer, "What I am going to tell you should never be repeated to anyone on the face of the planet, unless I give you strict and clear permission to do so."

She nodded, her curiosity burning inside her.

He sighed, "Long ago, before the Earth Kingdom had engulfed much of the world in its empire, the four nations were much more equal, much more peaceful. The Water Tribes, Fire Nation, Air Nomads, and Earth Kingdom never quarreled unless provoked, and the land had never been more happy. In order to keep the peace- according to the legend -the spirits chose to make someone with the power to master every element, the power to have strong spiritual connections, and whenever he or she died, there would simply be another to take his place. The Avatar would simply reincarnate every time he died, so that peace would always be kept.

"However, about three hundred years ago, the Fire Nation decided to expand, much like what the Earth Kingdom is doing now, and take over all of the other nations. So they commit one of the biggest, and most evil acts in history. On the day of Sozin's Comet, when their power is at their greatest peak, they wiped out the entirety of the Air Nation, trying to destroy the sole person they knew would be able to stop them, the Avatar.

"But they failed. The day before the attack, the Avatar, Aang, fled for unknown reasons. Some say he commit murder, which is highly unlikely, others that he would be forced to leave people he loved and didn't like the idea. Either way, he left in the knick of time and managed to escape the onslaught. He left on his air bison, whose name differs from Appa, to Momo, even to Yip-Yip. But we can never be certain if anything of this story is true, we can't even know for certain if it's even a real event! But anyways, on to the story.

"When he fled, he crash landed in the sea, and as a last ditch effort, used the Avatar State to freeze him and his bison in a ball of ice."

Kana interrupted, "What's the Avatar State?"

Anil chuckled, "I forgot, you don't know any of this. Well, the Avatar State is a state (obviously) where the user taps into his connection with the past Avatars, using the energy to boost his powers to extreme extents."

Kana sat upright and focussed all her attention on Anil, ignoring all else in the world besides his voice, as the story he was weaving in her mind was somehow translated into images. He could see Aang, bald and not older than thirteen, with blue arrow tattoos and red and brown monk clothes. He could picture the bison, with a red-brown arrow on his forehead. He could even see the ball of ice he had trapped himself in. She had no idea how any of this fit with her, but it just did. Every piece of information Anil gave her she was able to tell the right from the wrong, the lies from the truths. Everything simply clicked with her.

"Now, when he was trapped in the iceberg, many people believed the Avatar was dead, that he never reincarnated, that the spirits themselves gave up on humanity. And one-hundred years later, you heard me right, _one-hundred years later, _he was rediscovered."

"By who?" she asked.

He put his finger to his lips and smiled, "By a Southern Water tribe girl."

Kana let out a small gasp.

He nodded, his smile growing wider, "And there's more. With the help of the Water Tribe girl and her brother, they learned waterbending in the Northern Water Tribe. Then they went on to the Earth Kingdom to learn earthbending. They learned it, now whether or not this is true is up to you, from a blind girl. No one knows how she could bend, much less know how to teach, but it has something to do with her feet."

"Her feet?" Kana asked.

"I know! I don't know if it's true or not, but it sounds ridiculous enough to be a story made up by some drunkard in a bar. But regardless, when he had learned earthbending, waterbending, and obviously had mastered airbending, he didn't know any way in which he could master fire. However! there was one person who was chasing him down, attempting to kill the Avatar and bring himself honor. Prince Zuko, the son of the Fire Lord, Ozai.

"Prince Zuko had lost his honor when he spoke out of turn to general in Ozai's war room, making his dishonor placed on the Fire Lord himself. So Ozai did what any officer would do, challenged him to an Agni Kai, an ancient, traditional duel to determine one's honor. But when it came time to battle, he realized his mistake and tried to stop the battle, giving up and begging for mercy. Which only made his honor die to nothing. The only way to end an Agni Kai is to burn the other, not to kill, and Ozai gave him a burn directly on the right side of his face, marking him a dishonored prince, forced to hunt the Avatar as an only way to salvation.

"And when it came time for Aang to learn firebending, he chose the sole person who was attempting to kill him and throw him on his father as a tool to gain honor."

Kana looked down at her feet, trying to comprehend what must have made him turn so quickly.

Anil looked up at the sky and noticed it was getting dark, with a few stars in the sky, "After he had mastered fire, earth, air, and water, he went on to challenge the Phoenix King, the title Ozai had given himself when he had conquered the world. He won, but only slightly, and ."

"Didn't kill, then how did he win?"

"With energy bending."

"What's that?" Kana asked.

"Long before people knew how to bend the elements, people bent the energy inside themselves. Nothing is known about how, what they did with the energy or where they learned it, and no one knows where or how he got the ability, but he did it. Aang bent the energy in Ozai's body to block out the firebending in him."

Kana stared in shock.

Anil waited for it all to sink in.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"Because this was your lesson today, and Lord Tuma forbade anyone from speaking about the Avatar."

Kana lay in her bed, thinking back on all that had transpired.

_The book. Read it._

She sat up straight and looked around her room quickly before realizing that it was Feng.

_What? _But he went away before she could ask him more about it.

She thought about what he said, _The book? What book? The only books I ever read are the ones Anil teaches me. I don't even own a book, besides the one Anil gave me of course. But-_

She stopped herself. _The book Anil gave me..._

She reached down and opened the drawer she had hid it in, blowing all the dust from the cover.

The title was in golden characters, and she could actually read them, "Of the Avatar."

_Of the Avatar? But Anil already told me about that._ looking down at the book, she opened the top cover to an illustrious map of the four nations, the earth kingdom dominating them all in the center, the Northern and Southern Water Tries on the poles, and the Fire Nation in their own separate island to the west. She turned the yellow pages and found an intro.

_The words that follow are true and sound,_

_The history proven and untempered._

_Let all who read these pages bound_

_Have these words in their mind remembered._

She continued on to another page detailing the Avatars proposed origins, but got bored and read a section on control. She turned to the back and found a section detailing all the known avatars, going down from Yengchen, Kuruk, Roku, Aang, Haka, Nama, and an unknown firebender. She started flipping through random pages until she came to a section labeled "Signs."

_The Avatar will have a slight pull to all the major elements, including earth, water, air, and fire. The specific connection is usually a larger gravitational pull to the element than to any other object._

Kana thought about that statement for a while, "Gravitational pull huh?"

She looked towards the candle she was using for light and slowly moved her hand towards the flame.

The flame flickered and stood straight for a while, but after a few seconds of her hand being there it slowly moved towards her.

She froze, her heart stopped, and everything around her seemed to move in slow motion.

Her hand quickly went away from the flame and she backed away into the wall. She noticed she was hyperventilating and tried to take in deep breaths.

When she had calmed herself down she tried to think, "No, no I'm not the Avatar. Maybe my family has deep ties to the Fire Nation? Yeah, that's it." she looked over to her glass of water.

She stared at it for a while before bringing the courage to move close to it. She placed her hand on the side of the cup and immediately the water curved a little, moving towards her hand.

She stopped and picked up a rock on the dresser, one that had caught her eye in the courtyard before she brought it inside with her.

She picked it up and placed it on the ground, waiting.

After a few minutes she sighed and shook her head, _I'm an idiot for thinking that-_

The rock spun until the shining, sharp end that made it so unique was pointing straight towards her.

She let out a screech before placing her hand over her mouth.

_NO. THIS IS NOT HAPPENING. I HAVE MY FUTURE SET OUT, I ONLY HAVE THREE YEARS OF SERVANT DUTIES BEFORE I'M SET FREE!_

She took in deep breaths until she was calm, and tried to contact Feng.

_Feng! FENG! Get your spiritual butt out here now!_

He came quicker than she thought he would, _What is you want?_

_Feng, what do you know about the Avatar?_

He gave off an intense feeling of happiness and completion, _It's about time you asked._

**See! told you I'd post on Tuesday! Happy 10th anniversary everyone! Hope you liked the chapter!**

**Alert & fav if you think it's worth it, review whenever possible.**

**MOAR SHOUTOUTS TO KP100, HELP HER BRING BACK DANNY PHANTOM!**

**PEACE**


End file.
